Me, The Slytherin Princess!
by PrincessFran29
Summary: Ginny Weasely, the sexy, female Weasely has been moved up a year, to graduate a year early. What will happen when she's re-sorted into Slytherin? Has she captured the heart of an old enemy? Will she ever love him back? Party year is here! DG/BC/RH/HP
1. Resort Me

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters (yeah, no shit, Sherlock!), just the unbelievably awesome peoples that I make up myself, and the plot (of course)!!!_

Me, The Slytherin Princess?!

Chapter One: Re-sort Me

"Ginny… GINNY!!! WAKE UP!!!" Hermione screamed up the stairs of the 7th year girl's dorms. Although Ginny was a whole year younger than Hermione, and the other girls in the dorm, she had been pushed up a year, for her outstanding grades. She was actually very surprised when the letter came; explaining that she would be graduating a year early, along side her brother and his best friends. It was two weeks before school started, but all seventh years had been called to the school, for a special "class bonding" thing.

"Uhhhnnn… go away Herm, I'm trying to sleep," Ginny mumbled as she rolled over. _**CRASH!**_ Ginny suddenly rolled off of the bed and was laying on the floor in a _very_ un-ladylike fashion.

"Ok, ok! I'm up, god! Stupid bed…" She sat up and realized, "Oh shit!!! I'm gonna be late!" She frantically untangled herself from the bed sheets, and ran towards her wardrobe. She started to reach towards her school uniform when realizing, _Ha! I get to wear whatever the hell I want for the next two weeks! Sweet!_ She grabbed a very slutty, green tube top that said, "Like You Could Hit This" right across the front. As she wriggled into it, she pulled on hot pink thong, a way too short black pleated skirt, and a pair of black stilettos. She noticed how her shirt started to ride up, revealing the thong under her skirt, and thought, _Ah, what the hell? It's not as if anyone's going to care._ Her naturally wavy red hair, flowed like a woodland brook through the heart of a forest, stretching across her back till it met with the beginning of her skirt, now had honey blonde highlights in it, and her almond coloured eyes had smoky black eyeliner encircling them, making the truly pop. Checking her make-up one last time before grabbing a suede handbag, she hurtled down the stairs, grabbed Hermione's arm, and pulled her along to the Great Hall, where all of the Houses were meeting for their stupid bonding "seminar" or whatever the hell it was.

"Gin, what the hell?" Hermione hissed at her as she was being dragged along. "You know Ron's gonna freak when he sees you in this!"

"Then let's not hang with him today. Plus, at least I'm putting myself out there! Look at you! I'm sooo helping you change, 'Moine." Hermione looked down self-consciously at the bland sweater and slacks she was wearing. With a wave of Ginny's wand she saw her slacks turn into tight, low-riding jeans and her hideous woolen top turn into a beautiful, red and gold, silk shirt with one long sleeve, that drooped, and the other sleeve, a single strap.

"Wow," she breathed, "Thanks Gin… It's, well, it's awesome!" Hermione stopped the younger girl and hugged her.

"Now let's go show them we mean business!" They giggled and ran hand in hand, down the remaining steps, and into the giant area, becoming a part of the crowd as Professor McGonagall spoke aloud,

"Students! Quiet please!" The crowd hushed and waited for her to continue. "As you all know, you will be with your fellow year mates for the next two weeks, in groups of ten to twenty people, hopefully forming inter-house ties," The entire seventh year population seemed to silently groan unanimously, "and further strengthen your bonds within. We would also like to do a resorting this year, to see how much each of you has grown and changed over the past years that you've been hear with us at Hogwarts. Now, if you could form an orderly line… No pushing, no pushing! Let's be organized!" She shouted over the many excited and disappointed voices of students.

"This had better be good," Ginny whispered under her breath, as she and Hermione weaved through the other students to get to their group of friends, near the back. Suddenly, something very hard smacked very hard into her shoulder. She closed her eyes extending her hands, as she waited for her ass to smack the floor, but it never came. The something that hit her had grabbed her hand and snaked an arm around her waist, holding her up.

"You should watch where you're going," said a slow, soothing male's voice whispered in her ear. He hadn't moved to pull her up to a standing position, and, quite honestly, she didn't want to move out of the strong, but painless, grasp of her rescuer. Ginny slowly opened her almond, almost honey, coloured eyes, and found herself staring strait into a pair of stormy grey-silver eyes that had blonde, almost white, hair falling in front of them. Ginny smiled sweetly and said flirtatiously,

"Well, if you wouldn't mind pulling me out of the tango position we're in…" He pulled her up quickly, but now she was pressed against his chest, with his arms still around her waist, and hers resting on his pecks. _Damn, this boy certainly worked out over the summer! Wait, what am I _**thinking**_…?_ None other than Draco Malfoy, the extremely hot guy whose arms she just so happened to be in, interrupted her train of thought.

"Weaselette… like I said, you should watch where you're going," He said slowly, in the same tone he had used before, a small smile tugging on his lips. She looked up with her big doe eyes and said with her lips pouted,

"Well, handsome… maybe I will and maybe I won't." With that comment, he let her go; staring at wide-eyed, and his jaw slacked a little. She started to walk away after her friends, swaying her hips, as much as possible, to keep him looking, and then she stopped, with her hand on her hip, she looked over her shoulder and said,

"See you later," she winked and continued, "Stud." Then she giggled and fled, keeping her hips moving in tune with her footsteps, and she knew she had him hooked. She didn't know why she was out-right flirting with the enemy, but she was.

"Ginny, what the fuck was that?" Hermione hissed angrily, and with a hint of jealousy at her best friend.

"Yeah, Gin! Since when are you tight with the likes of Malfoy? Mmmm, He looks so delicious, I could just eat him." Maria Suarez, another one of Ginny's close friends, whispered, practically licking all of the gloss of her lips. All of her girl friends, Maria, Francesca, Luna, Hermione, Bella, Ethane, and Acacia, giggled, and continued talking in hushed tones about how hot Draco looked, with his muscles and cute mussed up hair. Ginny put a mental picture in her head of Slytherin's resident bad boy. She noticed how much taller he was than her, at least 6'5" which towered over her, and she already tall, at 5'11". She remembered the feel of his lean, rippling muscles under her delicate hands, and his long fingers resting at the small of her back. She shivered, because she could still feel the tingling feeling she got around him. _Oh, it is so on._ She smiled quietly to herself, _Draco, won't even know what hit him. _Ginny was once again snapped out of her thoughts when everyone in the hall had become deathly quiet as the first student sat on the bench, and pulled the hat on cautiously, as if scared to what it might say. The second the hat was pulled completely down it called out, "Hufflepuff!" The girl, Claudia Chow, scrambled down from everyone's view and sat at her new table. This went on and on for the next twenty or so minutes, some people having new houses, others staying in the old. Francesca, a Slytherin girl, Ginny's favourite cousin, was sorted back into her old house. Hermione was re-sorted into Ravenclaw, with their friend Luna, while Maria and Acacia were sorted into Gryffindor. After Ethaine was re-sorted into Hufflepuff, it was Ginny's turn to put on the hat. She cautiously walked up to it, gingerly picking it up.

"Well… What are you waiting for?" It snapped at her, so she just pulled it down over her eyes and ears, sitting perfectly still, knuckles white from gripping the bench so hard.

"Hmmm…" It thought slowly, "You are proving difficult to sort my dear. You are brave like your brother in Gryffindor, your courage is over whelming! But you are smart, too, with a voice of reason… a Ravenclaw! You are hard working, yes, I see that. Hufflepuff would be the way to go! No! No, wait. I see something else within you. You are a cunning, sly one indeed. You seem to know what you are doing… hmmm, yes. I have made my descision. You my pretty are…" The hat paused and then called out, so every person in the room could hear, _**"**__**SLYTHERIN**__**!"**_


	2. What the Hell?

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters (yeah, no shit, Sherlock!), just the unbelievably awesome peoples that I make up myself, and the plot (of course)!!!_

Hey everybody! I hope you liked chapter 1! This is my first story ever, so please review!

Enjoy:

Chapter 2: What the hell?

"_**WHAT?????" **_Ronald Bilious Weasely roared at the top of his lungs. Ginny calmly took the hat off of the top of her head and let the next person in line be resorted. She walked briskly up to her brother and slapped him across the face. Everyone in the hall gasped. As Ron started to splutter angrily, clutching his face (which I might add was becoming a nasty shade of purple, whether from shock, anger, or a very large bruise, I'm not quite sure…), Ginny just said,

"Oh shut it, Ron." Then she turned briskly on her heal, her pumps click clacking angrily all the way across the hall to the Slytherin table, where she lazily plopped herself between Colin Creevey (he also happened to be sixteen, being moved up a grade with Ginny) and Francesca.

"Well, that certainly was entertaining," Blaise Zabini smirked, but upon seeing the tears that slowly seeped out of Ginny's eyes he softened. "Look, I'm sorry, forget I said that. I'm a bit of an arrogant jackass… Seriously! Ask anybody!" He smiled widely, spreading his arms out in a Broadway, or even Vegas-showgirl type fashion, for emphasis.

"It's true," a silky feminine voice purred. Out of the shadows, Pansy Parkinson scooted over the bench, glided over it even, until she was across from Ginny. At that Ginny cracked a smile. She extended her hand and boldly said,

"Ginny Weasely, as I'm sure you already know." Blaise and Pansy grinned at each other and said,

"Guess that means we're all on first name terms. You guys are one of us now." The five of them laughed and started talking animatedly about where the trip they were going on would be. Ginny and Francesca made fast friends with Pansy in instants, each talking about their love for fashion, and commenting on each other's outfits. Just then Draco walked up, having of course been put back into Slytherin, and the first person he saw was her. The first thing (or things wink wink) he noticed was that her perfect C-cup breasts were just barely fitting inside her itty-bitty tube top, how it seemed to hit every curve so right, and that her skirt was riding up her thigh way too far. _Wow. When did she get so hot?_ Oh how he just wished he could claim her soft, succulent pouty lips as his, with his own lips. He just wanted to… _Wait, wait, WAIT! This all wrong. I can't be thinking these things about Weasel-bee's little sister! _Draco screamed at himself inside his head. _Oh, but there certainly isn't anything little about her… NO! Stop, damn it!_ He plopped down beside his best friend, Blaise who was chatting up the ex-Gryffindor, Colin Creevey. Draco rolled his eyes. He had known Blaise was gay since the Christmas that they were fourteen. Draco thought back to Blaise and his' childhood, knowing that all of the signs were there, and Blaise just didn't want anyone else to know it. He always had a taste for fashion that Draco didn't, and knew how to fix every girl's guy problems. He was the best gay friend a girl could ask for, but still manly enough so that it wasn't awkward for them to be friends. Besides, they were more than that… they were brothers. They could tell each other their secrets, talk about girls (or occasionally guys, for Blaise' sake), they completely trusted each other.

"Draco. Dracoooooooo? See? Lights are on, but nobody is home!" Blaise waved his hand in front of Draco's face, and howled with laughter when a deep hue of red crept up from under his shirt. Draco punched Blaise in the arm,

"Shut your damn bloody mouth." He whined angrily. Blaise put on a sad face and turned again to Colin, who was blushing profusely as well, because of Blaise' constant attention. He kept touching his hands, rubbing his arm, and "accidentally" brushing his knees against Colin's, just to see if he got a rise out of him. At that moment Draco turned and caught Ginny's eyes. Neither wanted to be the first to break the contact, neither wanting to lose the trivial game. They just stared intently into each other's eyes, content to stay where they were for the time being. _Gosh, she has pretty eyes…_ Draco inwardly sighed to himself. _She'd probably never go for a guy like you anyway, dumb ass._ One side of Draco thought, but another said, _Yeah, well what about the "handsome" comment? She definitely might like you._ At that thought, Draco smiled and was surprised to see Ginny smile back at him. Sadly, they both broke eye contact when Professor Dumbledore strode up to the podium.

"Seventh years, of all Houses. How glad I am to see you all," He paused smiling, looking out at his oldest current students, in their last year of learning. "As you all know, the location of your 2 week get-away has been kept hidden," he paused again, as if almost for dramatic effect, before looking over the tops of his half-moon spectacles, continuing, "And it shall remain that way until you reach your destination." Everyone in the room groaned, disappointed that it would stay a secret.

"Quiet down!" Dumbledore hollered over the many voices. Everyone silenced himself or herself. "If everyone would stand, and exit the hall, enter the large circle in the center of the room." Chairs scraped and all of them left the room, getting ready for what was most likely group apparition, or they would be taking multiple port keys to their final destination. Draco walked coolly next to the five chatting Slytherins, not wanting to jump in on the conversation, honestly.

"…And Draco, what's your opinion on the issue?" Blaise questioned him. All five pairs of eyes were on him now, expecting him to answer, as if he had been listening to their entire conversation, instead of being off in his own little world. Before Draco could even form the word "what", Pansy bore her eyes into his saying,

"Yes Draco. What would you say about the matter at hand?"

"Uh… I, er, I…" Draco managed to stutter out before Ginny clued him in.

"I was wondering if you guys thought my shirt looked too tight, you know? I mean tube tops are just so annoying! I feel like my boobs are going to pop out any second!" Ginny looked down trying to fix her top and Draco's eye's followed. Pansy, Blaise, Colin, and Francesca were all on the verge of laughing their heads off, just by watching Draco get pushed over the edge, by Ginny's outrageous flirting. They hadn't even been talking about Gin's top, but really wanted to see if Draco was paying attention.

"So, what would you say, cutie?" Ginny moved around Pansy, placing herself between her and Draco. Draco's eyes had returned to that stormy dark grey colour they had been when he had first caught her, earlier, before the sorting. Ginny dubbed it his "Lusty Look".

"I would have to say you look absolutely beautiful," he replied smoothly as they stepped into the apparition circle, and _Pop_, they were gone.

Special thanks to my _**only **_reviewers:

Carollette: Thank you, I like the tango part as well, I don't know how I thought of it smiles

SerRin: Well, I hope you like where I'm taking the story!

Thank you for the support guys!


	3. He Likes Me, He Likes Me Not

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters yada, yada, yadoodle, kaboodle

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters yada, yada, yadoodle, kaboodle! Y'all know the drill! Read & Review!_

Chapter three: He likes me, He likes me not…

"Wow…" Ginny whispered under her breath as she, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Colin, and Francesca walked over to the enormous campgrounds. There were very obviously, four sections to the camp, as many little wizarding tents were in each of the House colours. They started to walk over to the green and silver Slytherin section, when someone grabbed her arm,

"Gin… G-G-Ginny," Hermione spoke as steadily as she could while trying to hold her tears back, "I-I… Don't even… Ron j-just… H-he d-does-doesn't even n-notice me-e!" Hermione let out in short sobs. Ginny, knowing exactly what was wrong, cooed and hushed her friend, letting her cry into her shoulder.

"Come on now, Mione. You know what Ron's like… knows everything about Quidditch, but when it comes to girls, and especially you, he's the Witless Wonder!" Draco scoffed at this notion, mumbling something along the lines of, "Ha! More like all the time!" But then Ginny very subtly dug her heel into his foot, and that pretty much shut him up, as he put his hands up in mock surrender. Pansy stepped forwards and said,

"You know, if you want, you could spend the night with us. It'll be like a slumber party," she squealed in delight, jumping up and down, "We could fix each other's hair, and talk about boys, and do whatever the hell we want!" Everyone looked at Pansy in shock. They knew she was strait forward, but she almost never acted like this!

"Er, I guess I could, if it was ok with you guys," Hermione trailed off, wiping her eyes. The six Slytherins looked at each other, and Ginny gave Draco and Blaise the death stare meaning, "If you don't let her know she can stay, I will rip off both of your heads, and stick them on poles, for the whole world to see!" They both quickly glanced away, nodding their heads exuberantly, smiling at the tear-stained face of Hermione Granger. Arm in arm, all four girls continued on to one of the tents in the middle of the cluster, while the three boys stood staring, wondering what they got themselves into.

"Ah, hellooo? You guys realize that the tents are co-ed, right?" Pansy said over her shoulder. Blaise and Colin looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and caught up with the girls, while Draco stood there, his eyes bugging out.

"Draco! Hurry up damnit!" Ginny yelled, not even looking over her shoulder, knowing he was there. _God, what is wrong with him? It was just some innocent flirting… Shit, what if he thought that I… and him… Fuck!_ Ginny made a face, and continued walking, remembering that she was supposed to be cheering up her friend. Sighing she ducked into the tent and gasped. She was on a hardwood floor, and she saw a railing go all the way around the inside of the house-like insides of the tent. The top was like an entire floor, wrap around balcony, where she walked over to the edge, was above a huge floor space. _Omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod…_ She thought repeatedly as she walked around the edge of the railing. Pansy, Francesca, Hermione's mouths just hung open. They also walked around the railing, looking around at their home for the next two weeks.

"We are so having a party in here," Blaise said monotonously. Everyone silently shook his or her heads in agreement. Ginny, having already shaken off the shock, yelled out,

"I call this room!"

"No, it's mine!"

"I call this one over here!"

"Aw, but I wanted that one!" The many voices of the excited students grew louder, and ended up agreeing on roommates, and who got which bed. And of course they solved it in an adult, mature manner, without even hav-

"PILLOW FIGHT!!" Never mind.

After everyone calmed down they all decided to go to bed. Pansy and Francesca took the room with the two queen beds, Blaise and Colin decided they'd take the bunk beds, and Hermione crashed on the couch. Which left one room, the master bedroom. Ginny and Draco hauled their trunks into the room only to discover an enormous king sized bed and a couch. Ginny ran up and jumped onto the bed with glee.

"Sorry pal, but you get the couch!" She grinned as he grumbled, making a cute pouty face. She watched as he plopped onto the couch, which instantly turned into a pullout. _He is kind of cute, isn't he?_ She giggled as he struggled to get up._ Ah, yeah. But he also happens to be the spawn of evil, right?_ Another little voice in her head pointed out sarcastically. _You know what? Shut it. Ugh, I can't believe I'm debating with myself about whether I like Draco or not. Wait… Did I just call him Draco?_ Ginny got up to brush her teeth and put on some pajamas, continuing the miniature battle in her head. She closed the door behind her and walked up to the mirror, which covered about three quarters of the walls. She stared at her bleak reflection, taking it all in with tired eyes, her hair had gotten a bit tangled and her eye-liner had smudged_._ She flipped her hair a couple of times, giving it volume and she removed her eye-liner. _Well, that's better._ She smiled at her reflection and she went about her nightly routine.Her thoughts were interrupted again (that seems to happen a lot, doesn't it?) by Draco, who opened the door and said,

"You know, you're not the only one who has to brush their teeth…" She turned, trying to hide her smile and rolled her eyes. She finally gave in with a sigh, her smile spreading from ear to ear. A little taken aback, it took him a moment to realize how pretty and infectious her smile was. He smiled, at first slowly; letting his lips crawl across his face. Then he just broke out into a silly grin, and she laughed.

"Come on, _Draco_, it's time for beddy-bye," She was surprised at how her use of his first name had made him look even more happy. She just shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it. She had moved to walk out the bathroom door, when his frame moved into her pathway.

"You know I'm not a child," He said softly with a smile still playing on his lips.

"Uh, yeah you are!" Ginny laughed at the look on his face when she said it she vaguely heard him mumble the words, "Oh really…?" She stiffened when she saw the impish grin on his face when suddenly he lunged at her. She squeaked and tried to run out of his path. His long, lean fingers grabbed her around the waist, tickling her mercilessly. She screeched and laughed uncontrollably, trying to get out from under his grip. She struggled a bit longer before they both fell on the bed laughing together, Draco's arms still wrapped around Ginny's waist. They giggled a little while longer and then were silent. Draco rested his head in between Ginny's shoulder and her neck. She felt him breath in the scent of her hair, and sigh. She listened to his heavy breathing and felt her chest constrict with nervousness. Butterflies flew around her stomach and she felt as if her heart was about to jump into her throat. Her eyes fluttered shut and she snuggled up closer to him. _This couldn't be any more perfect._ Ginny thought to herself and hugged his arms tighter around her. He instantly let go and jumped up in embarrassment. She sat up and looked up into his eyes in confusion and hurt with her large doe-like ones. She suddenly felt vulnerable as he said,

"I… err… yeah, G'night Ginny." She watched as he walked slowly to the pullout couch. He turned to face the bed and he pulled down the covers, getting ready to lie down. She got up quietly and wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered from the cold. She walked over and stopped next to him, waiting to see if he had something to say. He picked up a small blanket off the back of a chair and draped it around her shoulders then looked searchingly into her half-lidded eyes. She gently reached up and cradled his face and pulled it towards hers. He took a sharp intake of air and suddenly froze. She paused right as her lips were about to connect with his,

"Good night…" She watched his face carefully and breathed his name, "Draco." Then she shifted her position and pulled his face down so his forehead was adjacent to her nose. She stood on the very tip of her toes and brushed her nose across his forehead, then pressed her lips to it. His eyes closed as she pulled away. She turned, glided as silently as she could to her bed, and slipped fluidly under the covers. He walked back to his make-shift bed. She watched him secretly, peeking her head over the covers. She waited for his reaction, and slowly she noticed his smile. He closed his beautifully grey eyes and sighed, his crooked smile never leaving his face. She smiled, satisfaction washing over her as well as relief. She rolled over and fell asleep smiling.

"Gin-bug…" Colin nudged Ginny softly, "C'mon wake up, don't make me use Pansy on you." Ginny groaned under the covers and pulled them over her head.

"Too late!" Pansy jumped on the bed screaming, "GET THE FUCK UP!!" Ginny's eyes widened in surprise as the smaller girl tackled her like an American… what did muggles call them? Ah, yes… football player. Back to my point.

"Pansy, I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Ginny's muffled scream of frustration caused Pansy and Colin to squeal in fright and playfulness as they ran from the room. Ginny got up and straitened out her nightgown, which was a soft pink silk, that was short and hugged her, well… assets… tightly. She turned and grabbed a robe from her closet and wrapped it firmly around herself to keep the biting cold of the morning at bay.

"Where is everyone?" She thought aloud.

Hey!! Sorry that I haven't written in 4evr but… yeah I hav a life… neways R&R R&R R&R!! Sorry I write such short chapters, ill work on it ok?


	4. Party Plan

_Hey guys!!! I'm trying to update more often, so yeah!!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, are JKR's you guys know the drill._

Chapter 4- Party Plan

"Pansy? Blaise? Collin!!!!" Ginny's voice reverberated through the huge enchanted inside of their tent. _Where is everybody? I wonder how they slept…_ Ginny wondered to herself. _Don't you mean you wonder how __**Draco**__ slept?_ A malicious, cunning voice said in her head. _ Ah… no… Shut up!_ You see Ginny was obviously distracted and didn't notice that she was about to run into someone. **SMACK! **Ginny fell back and landed right on her ass.

"Oh! Blaise!" (A/N: You thought it was Draco, didn't you? Hehehe!)

"Ginny, darling! I am so sorry! Are you all right?" Blaise said as he reached forward with his hand and helped her up.

"No, no, it's fine, I should've been paying attention. Hey, where is everybody? I've been looking for you guys all over!"

"We were in the kitchen," Blaise said. Suddenly he veered off topic, "So… I happened to notice a certain redhead and a certain Blondie playing house last night. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" He smiled a cheeky grin as Ginny turned a pleasing shade of pink. He watched her squirm a bit until she burst. She let it all out, speaking so quickly; Blaise almost couldn't understand her,

"Look, we were just playing around, and he was the on who started it! He tickled me! And so what if I kissed him on the forehead? You're not going to tell –"

"Whoa! You kissed him? Ginny, sweetheart, I was just fucking with you. I didn't see anything!" The sweet shade of pink on Ginny's face became bright red.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU BLAISE ZABINI!!" A very un-manly 'eep!' escaped Blaise's lips as he began to run, Ginny right behind him. They reached the stairs leading down to the kitchen, living room, and den.

"Come back here!"

"No! Ginny, I'm too young to die!"

"Too bad," she leaped over the couch and tackled Blaise to the ground so that she was sitting on top of him, holding his arms above his head. Blaise cowered, begging,

"Not the face, not the face!"

"Promise you won't tell!"

"I won't! I swear!" At that moment Draco walked in, coming out of the den. Despite the fact that Blaise was gay, and despite himself, Draco could not help the wave of infuriating jealousy washing over him. A dark look spread over his face, which he instantly hid with a mask of stoicism.

"Um, what are you doing?" Ginny blushed again.

"Nothing," she said, turning back to glare at Blaise.

"Nothing!" he squeaked. Ginny pulled herself off of him, and he scrambled to his feet. He leaned down and boldly gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear,

"Your secret is safe with me."

"COME ON EVERYBODY! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Ginny yelled up the stairs at the top of her lungs. She was certainly the daughter of Molly Weasley, being an amazing cook, with a frightening temper. She made everyone blueberry, strawberry, apple, and banana pancakes, all fruits being separate of course. She also made, bacon, sausage, eggs, and fresh squeezed orange juice. Suddenly, like a stampeding herd of elephants, everyone hurried down the stairs and practically attacked the food set nicely on the counter. Everyone spoke at once

"Thanks Gin!"

"This is amazing!"

"I wish my mum cooked like this!"

"Oh. My. God."

"Delicious!"

"Dis ish so gyood!" Colin said with a mouth full of apple pancakes. Ginny giggled. She loved to cook, and she loved it when people loved her cooking. Someone behind her lightly touched her arm, surprising her. She whipped around and saw Draco there.

"This is the best food I've ever had," he smiled, adding, "It's like it was cooked by an angel." Ginny blushed.

"Thanks." The commotion died down a bit as everyone sat at the round dining table. It was a bit big at first, but magically adjusted to their size. Francesca randomly wondered out loud,

"We should totally have a party tonight!" Everyone looked at her. She was certainly a party girl. She looked exactly like Ginny: pale, luminescent skin, but without the freckles, long wavy hair, nose, lips, everything except that she had pale blue eyes and blonde hair, not like Draco's whitish blonde, more of a light blonde with a hint of strawberry in it.

"Fuck yeah!" Pansy yelled, fist pumping the air. Blaise got a cheeky smile and chuckled. Colin had a shy smile, but said,

"Hell to the yes!" Draco got a mischievous look that almost paralleled the one on Ginny's face. They looked at each other and said,

"Let's get started."


End file.
